


【空骑相关】【卢+莫+大师】《吊灯》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 关于卢瑞恩莫诺蒙灵魂大师三虫（？）聚会（？）的故事。大概是蹩脚的泪城+学者故事二合一，一切角色互动都基于我的脑补和胡编乱造。有一分钱的奎若莫诺蒙（主要是师生小互动），没多少。有些稀奇古怪的暗示。总之是怪故事请谨慎地看…………
Relationships: Soul Master | Soul Tyrant & Monomon the Teacher & Lurien the Watcher
Kudos: 3





	【空骑相关】【卢+莫+大师】《吊灯》

**Author's Note:**

> 关于卢瑞恩莫诺蒙灵魂大师三虫（？）聚会（？）的故事。
> 
> 大概是蹩脚的泪城+学者故事二合一，一切角色互动都基于我的脑补和胡编乱造。
> 
> 有一分钱的奎若莫诺蒙（主要是师生小互动），没多少。
> 
> 有些稀奇古怪的暗示。
> 
> 总之是怪故事请谨慎地看…………

理论上灵魂圣所不需要这么一个吊灯：华而不实的吊灯，太大，像是一把缀满水晶珠子的伞被虫子们强行打开，在天花板下方颤颤巍巍地发出亮光。最初会有专门的虫子每天为吊灯更换蜡烛：既危险又枯燥的工作，虫子们顺着高高的梯子向上爬，把吊灯内部那些银色的底座连同只剩短短一截的蜡烛一起拿出来。他们先用尖锐而灵巧的附肢把粘附在底座的蜡烛抠出来来……蜡状物从光滑的附肢表面上脱落，形状各异，大概眼泪也都是这样不相同的。但是在灵魂圣所没有谁在意眼泪，只有在面对志同道合的殉道者时才能看见宝贵的些许泪珠落下来。虫子们把底座擦拭干净，把早就干涸的蜡油扫进簸箕里，再把新的蜡烛放进去。为什么不点燃？圣巢在苍白之王来到以后就极少使用明火了，虫子们找到了发光蝇灯作为替代品。但是形式上又是要做的，否则这么一盏吊灯好像就缺少了什么东西，那些银色的底座似乎就是等着有谁把白色的蜡烛放进去。就是这么一连串无聊的工作，但总要有虫子要去做。俯瞰这么一整个圣巢，就像是在观察一个巨大的极其精密的机器。每一个齿轮都要代表一种工作，都是这样一种重复的，机械性的工作。

修理吊灯也是如此，很大很大的吊灯，虫子们与它相比都显得小，好似只要上面的几颗白水晶就能凑出一只不长翅膀的虫儿……当然，修理吊灯这件事本身并没有那么重要。不至于兴师动众，也不过就是需要一些虫子前来进行修理，防止这个巨大吊灯在圣所内学者聚会的时候成为杀虫的凶器——其实也不会。法师们各自都有精通的法术，大约在这吊灯落地前就会被轰得一干二净。当然这其中也许要牵扯到关于国王的事，因为这么一个吊灯是来自国王的礼物。自上而下的礼物，不管圣所如何在内部标榜自己在圣巢中具有特殊地位：独立自治，同政治本身划清界线，但实质上还是在苍白之王的统治之下。如果一定要说有什么不一样，就是高高建起的圣所不受苍白根系的束缚。那些根系就像是白色夫人的“耳朵”，不过是她自己不让它继续向上生长罢了。相比起苍白之王，她的存在更显得神秘而缥缈，但又很少有人去猜测，大约只有在看到在某些荒芜土地上无处不在的白色的根系才会想起她。她又为何会选择在似乎什么都没有的土地上扎根？这样又能知道什么呢？没有谁会去想这件事。不过，事实上就是无论法师们学者们愿意不愿意，他们都不会对这吊灯多加评判，哪怕他们会擅自揣度圣所领袖内心的想法，也不会说出来。他们想的是：他似乎不大喜欢，但也可能不是。毕竟他一直都板着一张脸，谁能知道他在想什么呢？

但前半句还真没说错，圣所的领袖是不喜欢这么一盏吊灯。无用。这是圣所新领袖对这个吊灯的评价，但是没有撤掉吊灯的原因有很多。吊灯本身不只是一个吊灯，这是圣所前任领袖的遗留物。前任领袖临终前告知他这是王的恩赐，在圣巢王国建立若干若干年的时候，王给大家都送了礼物。当然，这么一个大家指的不是圣巢里所有的虫子，指的是那些具有“独特心智”，与其他那些虫子不一样的虫子。彼时圣所现任领袖灵魂大师还秉持着一种无比鲜活的怀疑主义，对于这种划分保有些许大不敬的质疑态度：什么算得上是独特心智呢？如果虫子们具有心智是王广撒恩泽后的结果，那怎么还能有普通与不普通之分？怪事。这倒不是说他就不认可自身的独特性了，对于自身他具有一种恰到好处的自信，就是这种自信使得他在汲取大量知识的同事保留了自身独一无二的特质。这么一种自信现在足以让他质疑一切，并且还未异变至将他困在某种疯狂中的底部，于是他还会继续仔细地分析——这么一种说法就很奇怪了，缺少一点参照物……难道说王就是把自己当做了参照物？就算王是王，是圣巢的统治者，那也太狂妄了。不过那时的他仍是一个在圣所前任领袖面前低头而屈下身去听其临终之言的法师，与其说是考虑到“虫之将死其言也善”一类的情况而抱有些许善意，更不如说是仅有他能成为遗言的记录者：他算得上是前任领袖的贴身门徒了。在从这只命不久矣的蝉口中得知自己就会成为他的接班虫后，他在石板上记下了这么一行文字，大体上就是与前任领袖的离世与自己成为领袖的内容。他有过一点犹豫，便是要不要把自己的名字记下来……不重要。他想，研究本身比这个名字更重要。前任领袖临终前为法师的袍子进行了一次小小的附魔，让那袍子周围闪着微弱的，苍白的光芒。不过在他走出去后，这么一种光芒就消失了。这没有用。他拉紧了袍子，拿着石板向其他聚集在大厅中的法师与学者们进行宣告：新的圣所领袖诞生了。

新的圣所领袖诞生，于是应当有一场仪式。按照过往惯例，会有许多虫子来：守望者尖塔的主人卢瑞恩会来，档案馆的主人莫诺蒙会来，他们各自带着自己的骑士与徒弟来这里，见证权力的交接。但事实上这场权力的交接只在一个房间内进行，而现在的仪式也完全是推翻旧制的：没有演讲，没有宴会，只有少数者的一次见证。他们并未收到邀请函，起初以为是新任领袖对于种种礼节都不慎考究，也许事后还会补上，后来才注意到这不过是一次先斩后奏——第一次，以后又还会有很多次。不过最后卢瑞恩与莫诺蒙还是会来，而圣所的新领袖也终究还是从门后出来。圣所中央的那扇门有着不同于苍白色的，银白色的门框，并反射着一种古怪的无机质的，更像是某种贝类会有的光泽。那种贝壳完全是外乡虫送来的礼物，只能在更遥远的地方才能看到，而这种装饰在先前的圣所中是没有的。卢瑞恩与莫诺蒙看着圣所的领袖就在门边，以贝壳光洁表面拼凑出的，延展出触须的奇妙生物的浮雕高高悬在上方，反射出条状的浅色影子，在圣所新领袖的身上来回飘荡。圣所的新领袖就像是浸没在那奇妙的阴影当中，向他们轻轻鞠了一躬：请随我来。他还是选择走了个过场，让他们看了看圣所的内部，以示一切都井井有条。尖塔之主与教师都未与对方有任何示意，但都对于这种古怪的优雅感到无所适从。一些流言总会提到圣所新领袖的性情怪异且冷淡，但目前为止他们并未有这种感觉，大约是因为有什么更值得他们在意的东西，又或者说是流言本身就不可相信……圣所的新领袖将所有的记录向他们出示，用以说明圣所近日以及过往正在进行的研究内容。看上去没有任何不妥，苍白之王忠诚的部下对此没有异议，而他们现在只需抬头就能看到那盏吊灯。那盏吊灯平静地闪烁着微弱的白色光芒，小小的水晶柱簇拥着中央的圣巢徽记。在周遭都陷入黑暗的时候，只有这么一个徽记会亮光……却也没有。在圣所的领袖进入大厅的时候，无论是墙壁上悬挂的画像，还是用玻璃制作而成的小小容器，它们都在一瞬间内亮起了光：无声的烛火取代了苍白的徽记。尖塔之主与教师都可以感觉到一种特殊的力量在这空间内流动，这让他们想起了白色宫殿中的那些雕像。雪白的雕像有着黑色眼窝与特殊的纹路，其中满盈着耀眼的光芒，而这种力量同这光芒有着某种共同性，却又有着本质上的区别——他们暂且无法证明什么，只是静静看着。过了一阵后，还是卢瑞恩先开口的：您把他留下的吊灯保存得很好。这是卢瑞恩同圣所新领袖说的第一句话，是带有试探性的话，言下之意就是他同圣所的前任领袖还有交集，而这吊灯又有特殊含义。圣所的新领袖很快就领会了这么一层含义，于是同他谈起了圣所的前任领袖……倒也没谈什么，一些不痛不痒的话，关乎生前的伟绩与临终前的嘱托，也都是一些客套话。卢瑞恩此刻仅有一种感觉，便是他的的确确不擅长与研究者交谈，甚至在想或许莫诺蒙还能同这位新领袖有更多话可以讲，但出乎他意料的是莫诺蒙自始至终都转移开视线，大多数时候都是在看那盏吊灯。为什么？卢瑞恩来不及去想。这位圣所的新领袖日后就长期居于圣所——泪水之城的一部分，他自然要同对方打好关系，其他的事情也只能之后再说。现在的卢瑞恩并不会想到日后他同这位圣所的新领袖关系并不怎么好，而今天的这场对话说不定算得上是他们之间气氛最好、最友善的一次，日后无外乎说的都是话里有话之类的，卢瑞恩其实并不习惯这样。如果不是碍于王的面子，他是很乐意把这位新领袖，把灵魂大师送上绞刑架的，只是他唯一能做的就是用望远镜的注视给圣所的领袖添堵，让他在顺风顺水之时偶尔还要碰上几块石头。就是这样。

但吊灯的故事并不随着卢瑞恩与灵魂大师的交恶告一段落，相反这么一个吊灯在日后的诸多事件中总会微妙地占有一席之地。数不清的会议、长桌辩论，这盏吊灯都未被更换，出于王的恩赐又或者是一种保守的退让，亮晶晶的巨大独眼悬挂在圣所大厅的正中央。卢瑞恩和莫诺蒙同样来过这里第二次，第三次，目的又都有所不同。他们出席过大法师的葬礼（事实上，事到如今他们都无法确切得知这些虫子的死因），也看到了圣所展示的研究成果：一台机器，其中显示出发光的字符。据说这可以用来代替过于沉重的石板和过于脆弱的书页，于是圣所内部的书架进行了一番清理，他们把石碑上的文字转而记录在了这台机器上。小小的虫子在吱扭吱扭地扭动着机器的把手，于是机器上显示的蓝白色的文字在不停的变化。圣所的新领袖并不是站在机器旁边，而是站在离机器还有一小段距离的后方进行着解释。总之，一切记录都有了永远存在的可能。如此一来，不管是从卢瑞恩还是莫诺蒙的角度去看——大约是因为视错觉与面具的遮盖导致视野变得略微狭窄，在他们通过面具上的孔洞去看圣所的新领袖时，他就像是被这机器“投影”出来似的，在一层虚浮的光芒中存在。这怎么可能呢？他们或多或少知道关于“投影”的事情，梦境的力量使得死者的灵魂有机会再度现世，于是就有了半透明的影子。但卢瑞恩和莫诺蒙事实上都不具备这样的能力，而关乎蛾子的一切现在都成为了禁忌，因而这种联想对他们来说也是过分抽象的，就被他们当成了一种绝不可多想的错觉。这时莫诺蒙把她的弟子也带来，她的弟子倒是对这台机器颇有兴趣，在报告结束后甚至过去询问其中的原理，这反倒打了灵魂大师一个措手不及，他在简单地同他身旁的一位法师交谈后，就匆匆离开：他是直接抹消了自己的身形吗？这倒是很稀奇。总之，就是那位小法师告知了莫诺蒙的弟子这台机器的运作原理。小法师言语条理清晰，最后把一切都说得很透彻，这引发了莫诺蒙的一些好奇：“过来，孩子。你是灵魂大师的弟子吗？”

“哦，不不不，不是的。”在提到对方时，小法师一下子显得窘迫起来，“他是不收徒弟的……我倒是也提过，但是他拒绝了我。还是说，是我不够优秀呢？”莫诺蒙停顿了一阵，想：那样的虫，还真的不像是会收徒弟的。她同灵魂大师的交谈没有多少次，但她注意到了一种奇妙的距离感——他自身所具有的距离感，也许他天生就是如此，这让莫诺蒙觉得他确实不会有徒弟，于是她这么安慰：学者们各有自己的行事风格，不要在意。你会遇到更好的老师的。不过她也注意到自己的话起不了什么效果，因为这位小法师相当笃定对方才是自己最好的老师，自己应当一直追着对方的脚步……那就这样吧，也没什么办法。最后她只是简单地说“可以来档案馆多借借书，还有些标本可以看”，说完后小法师有礼貌地同她道谢，而后就跑到一边去了。在这时莫诺蒙一瞬间被奇怪的直觉所击中，她总觉得日后会有什么不好的事情发生，会因为那种“笃定”而发生，但她没有任何切实的证据，于是她只是去拉上自己的徒弟，待他的好奇心完全得到满足后就说“奎若，我们走吧。”

“您似乎有些不安？”

“不，没有。”

“……夫人，您似乎不太喜欢他。”

“什么？”

她的弟子稍稍抬头向远处示意，那只蝉正被数位披着斗篷的法师簇拥着。那三颗椭圆的奇妙装饰物微弱地反射着光芒，这显然将他与其他普通的法师与学者区分开。“夫人，您难道在害怕他吗？您不必怕，您懂的东西那么多，有什么可怕的呢？”

莫诺蒙叹了口气，垂下的长长触须在恢复柔软之时轻轻包覆在了她的弟子的前肢上，大约算是一种对自身与对方的安抚：“不要担心，也许我只是想得太多。他的确有些危险，以后你要是来这里送东西，或者借什么，不要同他走得太近……不过我想他也不会主动接近你，他似乎比起平地更喜欢高处。”

“可他现在一直都在平地上。”

“不，我所指的不是这么一个高处。”莫诺蒙本想继续说下去，后来想说得多了她的弟子也不会明白。不管是权力的交接、牵制，还是别的什么，这都不该是现在的他所该知道的东西：“回去吧。”他们走到了尖顶之主身边，轻轻鞠躬并道别。卢瑞恩倒是很喜欢这么一个小小的虫子，走前还不忘送了一套画具（尽管他自己都不确定对方是否有艺术细胞）。泪水之城虽然常年下雨，但是如果不是住在这里，只是来看看也很好，雨水敲打落地窗的声音很好听。卢瑞恩这么说，然后也离开了。说来奇妙，他在灵魂圣所的经历大多不怎么愉快，也就只有这次收获了一些别样的体验，哪怕在他回到尖塔最高处闭门不出时，回想起这次经历也不会有任何不是滋味的感觉。也许我也应该收一个弟子……可是我要教他什么呢？卢瑞恩想，最后还是放弃，把自己的小管家叫了过来。一起画画吧。

不过吊灯本来就不可能一直都在，这么一种象征总要溃败。莫诺蒙是后来才注意到圣所大厅的吊灯消失了，取而代之的是镶嵌在墙壁左右两侧的玻璃容器，其中雪白的光芒不断地流动，形成循环，近乎能把虫们吸进去，但又足够耀眼，作为照明用具完全合格。而灵魂大师换掉吊灯的原因她也是有猜到的：一个旧的象征，而他自己各个方面都改变旧制（这是早有预兆的），把这吊灯换掉是迟早的事，她甚至能猜到对方应该是把吊灯直接处理掉了。但她并没有直接点出，她只是稍稍抬头仰望空荡荡的天花板，说“这里现在似乎太空了”。他们都知晓吊灯是来自谁的馈赠，都知道那意味着什么……不过，好奇心终究是学者们本能的一部分，教师也是学者出身，因而还是会想：那么，那么大的一个缀满水晶，有着银色底座，链子部分是由许许多多虫子没日没夜手工掐着细丝编织而成的吊灯最后去了哪？圣所的领袖应该不会直接丢掉它，因为那样太显眼，而且也太浪费。浪费，是的，圣所的领袖应当是不喜欢这样的一种浪费的，那么——她意识到了一件事，就是圣所的领袖所做的事极有可能是对王的一种挑衅。然而大约除去全知全能的王或是曾得以一窥吊灯全貌并知道得更多的虫，没有谁会发现这一空间中陈设的异常。他是不会开口表明，毕竟对于他这样的研究者来说，把除了自己的研究理论与成果以外的东西剖析得明明白白实在是太过于异常，况且他同莫诺蒙的交集仅限于定期在档案馆举办的学术会议，他也是因王的要求才会前往。哪怕这样的会议比起与泪水之城的贵族参加晚宴要更好一些（是的，他不记得关于她的弟子的事情），他也不愿同其他那些虫子有什么来往。他并不关心。然而不得不说的是，他相信莫诺蒙会从那些摆设中看出什么，作为王的丰功伟绩的记录者，她一定能从每一件摆设中拆解出吊灯的一部分。他对于虫子们的心中所想没有兴趣，但他很乐意于发现莫诺蒙在环顾四周时进行了很多很多次的拆解。固定机器的银色链子属于那盏吊灯，镶嵌在机器表面用以聚集光芒的矿石属于那盏吊灯，用于放置细小石柱的银色底座也属于那盏吊灯，它们存在于每一个角落，而这里甚至不是灵魂圣所的最高层。这是一种隐秘而又高调的挑衅，莫诺蒙能清楚地感觉到这一点。她叹了口气：“这是对王的恩赐的亵渎。”

“您具体指的是哪方面？”

圣所的领袖近乎是面无表情，对他来说他没必要以其他表情表示自己的不屑。没有必要，这是没有必要的，况且那也算不上是不屑。不屑建立在把那种存在放在眼中看过一遍的前提上，而他甚至都没怎么看过。事实上，他完全是因为觉得劳动力的浪费没有必要，并且有更好的资源可以利用……当然，他确实也热衷于改变旧制。算不得化腐朽为神奇，他只是觉得有些东西真的是该修理了，而管风琴这种相对复古的乐器也仅是他的个人趣味之一，建立在圣所还是需要有唱诗班为仪式进行咏唱的前提下。如果没有唱诗班，他当然也是不会购置手风琴的，这一切都是基于实用主义的考虑。他不紧不慢地把披风领子上的绒毛给抚平，似乎并不是很在意莫诺蒙的感叹。其实莫诺蒙自己也知道这么一种关于吊灯的感叹毫无意义：如果有意义，那圣所内就不会出现那么多谜团了。她同卢瑞恩不同，与圣所的关系并不那么紧密，也不具备更多管制的权力，于是也只是看着，只是她总觉得一个研究者本身总要有某种信仰——一种向善的，或者说是不那么危险的信仰。在她眼里，圣所的新领袖似乎已经跨过了那道界线。这是她最后发出的警告：你踏上了那个台阶。象征着自负的台阶，你看得更多但其实也看得更少，你只能看到这些东西了。这一切与王的恩赐无关，与我对王的忠诚也无关。注意你的研究目的，而非力量本身。灵魂大师，保重。

您也是。

他们的交谈结束得很快，因为他们都有各自的事情要做。在这场对话期间，莫诺蒙也带着她的弟子：这是她的有意为之。她这么告诉自己的弟子：你需要某种底线，在追求力量的途中不要忘记最初的目的。……不要重蹈覆辙。她说。

我记住了。

莫诺蒙拍了拍他的头：好。那我们回去画画吧，下次如果还有什么你想到这里来借的书，我来替你借吧，奎若。

奎若点头答应了。

这就是在守梦者完全进入梦乡之前发生的一个，小而不值一提的故事。

fin.

叽里咕噜叽哩咕噜后记

我终于想起来要把这个猫猫蝉故事补一下。看了一眼文档时间，这都一两个星期前的东西了我现在才想起来要搞（）因为这个脑洞时隔太久，各种地方都被我重新打补丁，于是整个过程就格外稀里哗啦……所以请大家不要像我这样断断续续写东西，务必一气呵成。而我本来是只想写猫猫蝉，结果免不了又把其他守梦者一股脑往里面塞……嗯，不管了！

吊灯在整篇文里作为一个贯穿到尾的东西（从存在到……被拆解），具有微妙的象征的意思。反正我就是又搞暗喻故事了！把这个东西剖得明明白白的也怪怪的请大家随便看，我又来了丢人了……（这句话是不是说过好几次）。

关于莫诺蒙和大师，原作并无明确证据表明他们见过，于是这又是我瞎掰的！哈哈！（厚脸皮）主要是想凹学者的共性和不一样的地方，他们的本质上差特别多，我就觉得写他们的冲突很有意思。大师和老卢的冲突我自己也觉得很好玩，总之就写写……（）

ps：我一下子想不到说啥了先这样

pss：师生真可爱！哈哈！猫猫蝉真可爱！哈哈！老卢真可爱！哈哈！

应该没了。


End file.
